


We Were Meant to Be

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: Cendrillon ou La petite Pantoufle de Verre | Cinderella - Charles Perrault, Cinderella (1950), Cinderella (2015), Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Cinderella - All Media Types, PERRAULT Charles - Works
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Dresses, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Feelings, First Dance, First Meetings, Hands, Happy, Kissing, Names, Reunions, Scents & Smells, Senses, Taste, Touching, hear, sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: Sight, touch, hear, smell, taste...from the beginning Kit and Ella were meant for each other.
Relationships: Prince Charming/Cinderella (Disney)
Kudos: 40





	We Were Meant to Be

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _Cinderella_ , all characters, places, and related terms belong to Charles Perrault and Walt Disney Pictures.

**Entr'acte (Sight)**

The stranger's appearance, calming the girl's frightened horse, and being seemingly instantly smitten could have been straight out of a fairy story; Ella was far too concerned about the hunt and then flustered by the gentleman's questions for the thought to occur to her.

**Lavender's Blue (Touch)**

The blue dress eyed the handsome young man critically, then melted a little when he wrapped his arm around the waist of its mistress; by the dance's end as he spun his partner in a dazzling lift the dress was positively swooning, urging, _Marry that one!_

**Shall I Tell You What I Think of You (Hear)**

Kit had first called her Miss...then Your Highness...and finally Ella, unmistakable respect and affection in his voice during each encounter, and she had blushed.

**A Little Bit of Earth (Smell)**

Her hands were rough, dirty, but without hesitation Kit brought them up to his mouth, inhaling deeply the scent of soil and smoke.

**Spinnin' Around (Taste)**

A giggle escaped Ella as Kit kissed her fingertips, and when she glanced down at him, head cradled in her lap, his eyes sparkled with mischief before he drew her into an upside-down kiss that was sweet as honey.

THE END


End file.
